


give yourselves to the rush

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, V-Shaped Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody's finally got both his boyfriends to agree to a threesome, and he's determined to make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give yourselves to the rush

It had started with a little butting of heads. OK, a _lot_ of butting of heads, but now that Cody’s laid out on the bed and his boyfriends have finally stopped arguing with each other and are focusing on him instead, he isn’t going to question it. Even though it took them longer than he’d thought it would to get to this point.

Still, he’s been patient. He _knows_ Wade and Randy, knows that they’re both stubborn and uncompromising. Cody knew it’d take some time for them to start working together rather than competing with each other, but they’re finally there.

Some things, they hadn’t been able to settle on. Neither of them are going to fuck Cody because there’d been too much squabbling over it. Even if they both got to, which Cody had cheerfully suggested, they still couldn’t agree on who would fuck him first and who would prep him and probably about a hundred different things that didn’t even _matter_. Cody gave up counting after a while. He just wanted to get to have both of them at the same time – that’s what mattered to him.

And now, he’s got it.

He’s spread out on the bed, naked, waiting. They’re waiting too, for each other just as he is for both of them. Seeing who’s going to make the first move, ready to snap at the other if anything is deemed to be less than perfect for Cody. He thinks they’d look great together, and he so badly wants to see it but he knows he can’t push at it yet. They’ve already given him so much just agreeing to this.

“Come on,” Cody tries to goad them. “Are either of you actually gonna touch me or what?”

Hands reach out almost simultaneously. Both go for his cock, but can sense the other is too and stop before either of them even touch skin. Their eyes are back on each other again – suspicious, wary.

Cody sighs. Sure, the tension between them is _hot_ , fucking scorching, and he’d be totally into it if this was a movie or something, but not in real life, not between his boyfriends. All he wants is for them to get along so he can get what he wanted out of this: mind-blowing sex with both of the men he loves. Is it really too much to ask for?

Maybe he just needs to take charge instead of waiting around for them. Tell them what he wants, and how it’s going to happen. He’s never really been the demanding one in either his relationship with Wade or with Randy – he’s much more eager to please, willing to try whatever new things his boyfriends suggest – but he needs to be tonight.

“Wade,” he says, locking his eyes with Wade’s and then nodding down at his own cock. “Go on.”

Randy frowns, looking a little disgruntled, but he doesn’t argue. He seems to understand that there’s no way they’re going to get anywhere without Cody’s say-so.

Wade wraps his hand around Cody’s cock, keeping the pace slow. Randy settles for a steady hand on Cody’s hip, a reminder that he’s there, too – a reminder to both of them.

Cody’s so hard, now – he was already on his way there but now he feels it on a different level altogether – and he lets himself relax to the touch. Not so much that he’s going to come because he’s definitely not there yet, but just savouring the fact that somehow, they’re actually managing this. Even when they’d made it to the bedroom with all three of them undressed, he’d had his doubts that it’d go off without a hitch.

Randy’s hand moves from its place on Cody’s hip down across to cup Cody’s balls, fondling, massaging.

“Oh, yeah,” Wade says, voice low, directing his approving smirk towards Randy. “He likes that.”

“I know he does,” Randy returns. “It’s why I’m doing it.”

They still seem to see this as a competition, then, but Cody can’t help but smile all the same – they know him so well. He shudders and groans when Randy squeezes with just the right amount of pressure, enhancing the feeling of Wade’s hand on his cock. He’s leaking by now – precome beading at the tip of his cock – but he needs something more before it’s time for him to fall apart.

And he wants even _more_ before he asks for _that_.

“Can you switch?” he asks after a little while longer, and wordlessly, they do just that.

Randy picks up the pace a little, jerking Cody’s cock faster and harder than Wade did. Both of them are concentrating on him, but every so often he catches them glancing at each other. If their eyes happen to meet, they look away, pretending they’re not, but Cody sees. Cody sees and he wants more, though he’s not sure he can ask it of them.

He should really be focusing on the moment, though – not coming up with farfetched ideas of what it could be like if he could somehow get Randy and Wade to interact more with each other as well as just with him – and right now, Cody’s ready for something else.

“Wade – can you get the bottle of lube in the dresser?” he asks.

“Sure.” Wade removes his hand and moves from the bed over to the dresser.

“Earlier, you said no fucking,” Randy tells Cody, glaring across at where Wade’s rooting around in the top drawer for the lube as if it’s somehow against Cody’s wishes even though he was the one to ask for it.

“Fingers, though. Still want something,” Cody pants. Randy’s thumb is circling over the tip of Cody’s cock, pressing against the sensitive slit. “God, _Randy_. That’s so good.”

Randy smirks. He knows it, of course he does.

“All for you, babe,” he says, and he shifts down the bed for a moment to kiss Cody. It’s this Randy – the gentle, tender one  that’s so far removed from any hints of anger and cunning – that no-one but Cody gets to see.

And right now, Wade, who’s come back to the bed with the lube.

“Getting soft, Orton?” he teases, an eyebrow raised.

“Like you fuckin’ don’t around him,” Randy retorts.

“True,” says Wade, and the ease with which he admits it has Cody hoping that _this is going to work_. Wade sits back down on the bed, setting the lube beside him. “You want me inside you now, Cody?”

“Yeah, please,” Cody tells him, and Wade chuckles as he lubes his fingers up, sinking one into Cody, slow.

Cody gasps at the sensation, trying to loosen up the best he can so he can enjoy it. After all, he’s not working up to anything after this. Just fingers, like he said.

He’s still got Randy’s hand on his cock, slowed down to match Wade for now. When Wade gets a second finger in, they both speed up, but the pace is still steady. It’s good, and it’s just what Cody needs for now.

When he does want more, he calls for another switch.

“Randy, now? Please?”

“All right.” Wade’s fingers are gone, but the emptiness is only for a moment. Once Randy’s slicked his fingers up, he pushes in, two to start. He doesn’t need to work it up from one, not when Cody’s already been stretched by Wade.

Randy moves more quickly inside Cody than Wade did, mirroring the difference in the way their hands moved on his cock earlier. Wade’s moving fast now, too, and then Randy’s adding another finger, and Cody feels like he could come like this, the two of them working him just right, knowing where and how to touch and–

But then Randy makes a proposal that surprises him.

“What about both of us, huh? You think you could take that?”

Oh, God. Oh, _God_. Cody wants it.

“Two of each,” he says, not wanting to exhaust himself too much. Four fingers is plenty.

Randy switches back down to two fingers, and Wade squeezes even more lube out onto his hand before reaching down to Cody’s hole and pushing one finger in alongside Randy’s, and then another.

It’s – it’s so much. Sure, Cody’s had this much in him before – had thicker inside him before – but because it’s both of them, both of them _together_ , it somehow feels like more.

It’s much more difficult to breathe through than just about anything else, and the loud moan when somebody presses against his prostate absolutely cannot be helped. Wade’s hand – the one that isn’t inside Cody – finds its way back to Cody’s cock, bringing him off.

He comes across his stomach, totally ordinary even though he feels like there’s just been some kind of wild astral explosion inside him and he’s burning brighter than everything else around him. Like – like a supernova. More than that, even. A hypernova. That’s how he feels.

Cody allows himself a moment to lie back and regain his breath, and then sits up. It’s all going to be a bit awkward now – now he’s come and if they want anything, it’ll have to be from each other.

Still – maybe he can get something else he wants out of this.

“You two are _hard_ ,” he tells them, aware that he’s really, _really_ stating the obvious, but he feels he needs to.

“Kind of difficult not to be after watching you come like that,” Wade says. Randy nods an agreement. Cody thinks they’re deliberately choosing to skirt around what he pretty much clearly wants of them. He shakes his head, smirking.

“Kiss him,” he says, and he’s directing it to both of them. “Go on. I wanna see you two.”

It’s so simple, asking them to kiss, and yet it feels so much more intimate than telling them to _touch his cock_ or _get him off_. They look at each other, bewildered, and then back to where Cody’s smiling and nodding at them.

“Come on,” he continues, encouraging. “I wanna watch, right? And you two need to get off. It’ll be hot.”

Another look is exchanged between them. Cody doesn’t know if he actually expects it out of them anymore or if it’s just him hoping when he thinks he sees lust and want in both of their eyes, but he doesn’t care when they shockingly _do_ kiss. They’re not even being tentative anymore but just diving straight into it, both knelt up on the bed and their hands on each other.

From this, two things are certain: it’s _beyond_ being hot, and Cody’s the one thing the two of them will always agree on.


End file.
